Obscurity
by Shaitanah
Summary: A little oneshot about Hephaistion’s thoughts on Alexander. Please R&R!


**Title**: "Obscurity"

**Author**: Shaitanah

**Rating**: G

**Timeline**: Babylon

**Summary**: A little one-shot about Hephaistion's thoughts on Alexander. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer**: Those guys belong in history.

**A/N**: Yay! My first go at Hephaistion, I'm happy about it. Thanx to my Home Reading class teacher whose classes are so boring that I either tend to fall asleep there or produce smth like this! ;)

**Dedication**: (i) For AeternaNox, my good friend and a wonderful creative person. Go see her Hephaistion pics in her LJ **artsatalex**. (ii) For Alex who bugged me constantly, urging me to write smth like this. Not only he's Alexander's the Great namesake but also simply a GREAT guy! Enjoy!

* * *

**OBSCURITY**

He stood on the balcony of the luxurious palace in Babylon, contemplating the sunrise. As the darkness faded away, conquered by the newborn light, Hephaistion's face blossomed into a tender smile. In the chilly light of morning the city resembled a sweet fairytale, a pale shade of what Babylon had really been – yet it was beautiful, and hospitable, and soothing.

Hephaistion swept his dark hair over the shoulder. This must have been one of the last nights spent in Babylon. Soon, very soon another great quest should begin.

Hephaistion's thoughts returned to Alexander, not the king, but the man who lay soundly asleep back in the room. He barely drank a full goblet last night at the feast. Through drunken haze Hephaistion looked upon his king and his heart leapt with joy. He was burning with pride and cheer to be there by his side, to serve and guard the Conqueror of Babylon, to offer him all the love his human heart could manage.

Fresh breeze sobered Hephaistion. He smiled again and made his way back to the bedchamber. He took a seat on the side of the bed and observed the sleeping man. Alexander stirred quietly, and Hephaistion froze: under no circumstances he would interrupt his king's dream. Let him rest. Let him rest while the burden of duties is not yet unbearable.

Alexander's golden hair was swept upon the pillows. His tanned skin almost blended into the dark silk. In his dream, motionless and undisturbed, he was perfect.

Hephaistion dared brush his cool fingers against softly Alexander's cheek. So many years. So many long, wonderful, heartbroken years he had remained faithfully behind Alexander, a shade barely visible albeit when they were alone. He watched Alexander grow, change, become the victor that he was. It filled him with such stinging love that he could hardly catch his breath, watching Alexander sleep at the moment. Not hurrying anywhere, not running, not struggling to grab the sun. Hephaistion couldn't suppress a grin as a realization dawned upon him: this statue-like peace was as natural for Alexander as his constant, heated flight of a divine eagle.

The man shifted. Hephaistion rose swiftly, unwilling to disturb him. He was about to leave when Alexander wrapped his fingers around his wrist.

"Why are you leaving? Didn't I tell you it is a great joy for me to wake up to see your face?"

Hephaistion sank back. Alexander's deep, vivid eyes greeted him with a smile. A smile was also concealed in the corners of his lips, that very vibrant beam of light that animated Alexander's face with faith and inspiration, making the others want to join him however insane his plans were.

"You need to get more sleep", Hephaistion spoke in a hushed voice.

"So do you", Alexander snorted, "but I don't see you in bed".

He reached out to cup Hephaistion's face, drew closer and planted a soft teasing kiss upon his lips. The lips that formed a tired smile once the kiss was done.

"I need no sleep when I am with you", Hephaistion said.

He lowered his head on the pillow and let it rest, so that his eyes were on the same level with Alexander's. A few minutes passed in blissful silence. Hephaistion didn't even realize how tired he was. Drifting off to sleep, he heard Alexander ask:

"We are leaving soon. How are the men reacting?"

"They like it here. The food, the wine, the women. But you know them well enough. They will follow you to the edge of the world".

Alexander chuckled softly. Hephaistion's eyes shot open to meet the immense brown of Alexander's eyes. Insatiable fire glared back at him. Fire from heaven.

"We are naught but men, Alexander", Hephaistion said solemnly. "You are the son of God".

Alexander scorched his lips with another kiss. "Am I?"

"Well, I have doubts sometimes!" Hephaistion laughed. "Tell me what troubles you".

Alexander sat upright and folded his arms over his chest. His lids heavy, Hephaistion watched him, loving every detail of his appearance.

"I know something does", he pushed carefully. "Is it the quest?"

"Have you ever thought of me as a wind?"

The question caught Hephaistion off guard. He rose on his elbows, amused but slightly alarmed. Alexander remained still, the cap of golden hair glimmering gently in the morning light.

"I rush across plains and mountains in search for my ethereal goal, as restless as the wind".

"I've never heard you speak like this".

Alexander threw his head up and closed his eyes. Hephaistion's fingers rubbed his neck, a bit numb from long sleep. Hephaistion pressed his lips to the tiny pulsing vein on Alexander's neck, feeling the heartbeat of a great man. Alexander was all in that tentative, vibrant sensation. Too many life for one man, even the son of God.

Hephaistion's hands slid along his skin. He hugged him from the back, lavishing his shoulders and his back with kisses. His skin tasted of honey. Hephaistion must have imagined that taste, the essence of wine still fresh on his tongue.

"May the Sun light your way, always, Alexander", he whispered, "so that you never get lost in the night".

The golden-haired man turned to face him. A ray of light slipped off his forehead and his eyes were dipped in shadow. Hephaistion covered his mouth with a bruising, insatiable kiss. The touch of his hands sent jolts of pleasure coursing through the king's body.

The words came out in a gasp: "My… Alexander".

A loud, annoyingly polite knock at the door followed. Alexander drew back just before the Persian servant made an appearance with a ewer of fresh spring water for the king.

'How do they always know what time he gets up at?' Hephaistion thought, exasperated.

He was back in the balcony in no time, observing the city throw off the shackles of dream. Alexander's calm voice was ringing in the distance.

The sky was that perfect light blue color that could rarely be seen in battles. Clouds tinted with gold and purple sailed by. Tears in his eyes, Hephaistion slammed his fist into the marble pillar.

'How long must I wait for you?'

Why was it that theirs was just a short period of time that ran by in a flash of intoxication and overwhelming tenderness? A single moment lost somewhere between sunset and dawn…

Hephaistion smiled sadly. This was a choice made long before him no less than by gods themselves. He would follow his Alexander as Patrocles accompanied Achilles, though he'd never be strong enough or worthy enough to share his burden.

Hephaistion swept his fingers lovingly over the heated stones of the ancient Babylonian palace and made his way back to meet his fate, his love, his King.

_December 26 – 27, 2006_


End file.
